The Weekend Of The Dancing Flames
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Complete. Two Over Protected Dad’s, Two Complaining Teen Girls, Boy’s With Bugs, Little Girls With Their Dollies, Parents laughing all in Two Cabin’s In The Woods. It’s All In One Long Weekend On A Camping Trip. Brucas and Naley Future.
1. Ready, Set, Don't Complain Please?

_I know I'm so bad for starting a new story. It's just I'm kind of stuck with Holiday In The Sun. I just got this idea from a dream/experience that happened to me when I went camping with my dad and his family and it wouldn't leave my head. So enjoy it. Also this is a little 16th birthday present and congratulations for passing your driving test for my friends Ashley, Colleen and Chelsea. So I hope you like it. So here's the thing: Brucas is around 35,Michael is 15, Katelynn is 15, Matthew is 11, and Maddie's 4. Naley is around 35 too. James is 17, Natalie is 15, and Chelsea is 5. _

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Except Some Of The Kids. The Title Is A Song By Roisin Murphy (Called Night Of The Dancing Flames)._

_Summary: Two Over Protected Dad's, Two Complaining Teen Girls, Boy's With Bugs, Little Girls With Their Dollies, Parents laughing And Two Cabin's In The Woods. It's All In One Long Weekend On A Camping Trip. Brucas and Naley Future.

* * *

_

**The Weekend Of The Dancing Flames**

By Denver (xoKissKissBangBangox)

**Chapter One: Ready, Set, Don't Complain.**

"This is going to be one of the worst family vacations ever. Why can't we go to like an island or somewhere hot? Not the middle of nowhere." Katie complained, "Normal people don't go camping as a normal vacation."

"Katie stop complaining about everything." Michael said, helping Lucas pack up the SUV as the younger Scott's family drove up.

"Katie if you complain one more time I'll take your cell phone for the entire weekend. It's one weekend in a cabin. So it doesn't really count as camping." Lucas said putting another suitcase into the back of the SUV.

"This is so stupid." Natalie said walking over to her best friend/cousin Katie.

"I know don't they ever do fun things." Katie said as they walked into the house.

"Mommy let me out!" Chelsea yelled from inside Haley's minivan.

"I'm coming Chels. Just hold on."

"Well move faster then." She demanded, "I gots to go find Maddie."

"Babe you have to not gots to." Haley said correcting her as she unbuckled the car seat and Chelsea went running out.

"Hi Chelsea. Guess what I got a new doll and we got you one too, yesterday. My mom said we can bring it with us." Maddie said with a dimpled smile.

"Yea!" Chelsea said as the other girl gave her the other doll.

"Hey tutor-girl." Brooke said walking out of the house.

"Hey Tigger." Haley said, "Is Katie still complaining about going?"

"Yes. About twenty million times this morning and last night." Brooke laughed, "Who knew teenage girl would hate being in the middle of nowhere for four days."

"They would. Don't worry Natalie's complaining too." Haley laughed, "But Nathan told her if she didn't shut up he was going to leave her out there forever."

"Well that's Nathan." Brooke laughed

"Matt don't you dare put that bug on me!" Maddie complained running outside and hiding behind Lucas as Chelsea followed and hide behind Nathan.

"Matthew put the bug down and stop chasing Chelsea and Maddie around. Now get in the car." Lucas laughed walking into the house, "Kids lets go!"

"This is going to be a weekend in hell." Katie complained as they all go in the car.

"Watch the language." Brooke said sternly, "Just make the best out of it Katie."

"Not going to happen when there are bugs all around me." Katie complained again.

"Like this one!" Matt said putting a plastic spider on his sister's shoulder.

"Get that thing off me right now!" Katie screamed.

"It's plastic dumb butt." Matt laughed as he gave Michael a high-five.

"Told ya it would work on her." Michael whispered into Matt's ear but Katie heard it and slapped them both on the back of their heads.

"Boys cut if out back there. Katie do not hit your brothers."

"Maybe I wouldn't need to if they weren't idiots."

"Katelynn Shannon Scott!" Brooke yelled in her watch it tone as Lucas called it.

"Sorry."

"Daddy I want a boy friend like Katie." Maddie said, "But with out all the kissing."

"Wait what?" Lucas said turning his head to the back of the car for a quick second.

"I saw them kissing in the basement last time he was over."

"Your not supposed to tell them that Maddie."

"No more being allowed into the basement without someone there when your boyfriend is over Katie."

"That is so unfair. Come on why are you yelling at me. Michael does the same thing when his girlfriend comes over."

"That's different."

"How is it?"

"He's a boy, you're a girl."

"So." Katie said angrily, "Mom! This is so unfair."

"No more being allowed in the basement for either of you." Brooke said speaking up knowing if she didn't there would be a big fight in five seconds.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Michael screamed from the back again.

"Like you didn't do anything with that girl last weekend?" Katie smirked.

"What can I say she was really hot?"

"Michael!" Brooke said looking back.

* * *

"Daddy put on Cinderella!" Chelsea smiled as they started to pull away.

"Can we not? How about we watch Saw or Final Destination 1-4 for once a good movie?" James said from the way back of the minivan.

"Because those are as scary as anything for a five-year-old." Nathan said putting on Cinderella.

"But they're good." Natalie said.

"Watch them on the portable DVD players you each have." Haley said.

"Why can't she watch Cinderella on that and we watch our movie on this? It would be a lot easier." James said making a point.

"But then she can still see it. Just watch them on that."

"Daddy please?" Begged Natalie giving Nathan her best puppy-dog face.

"Nattie stop it. I said no."

"Then when we get home can I have two-hundred dollars?" Natalie asked.

"For what possible reason do you need two-hundred dollars?"

"For this really cute new coach bag."

"I don't think so." Nathan said.

"Please?" she begged again.

"Natalie no. Now stop begging." Haley said joining into the conversation knowing Nathan would say yes at some point, "Maybe if you learned to save your money then you could have gotten it."

"But how do you save money when there is a mall right across the street from you school?"

"You don't go to it."

"That's unfair." Natalie said, "You just brought James a brand new x-box 360 when he just got a brand new play-station 3 for Christmas a month ago."

"That's cuz I play it to." Nathan said, "It's there for anyone to use."

"Yeah in his room."

"Natalie stop it!" Nathan said as his daughter was getting on his last nerve.

"Fine I'll go talk to my bf."

"Bf as in boyfriend."

"Of course daddy." Natalie laughed knowing Nathan wasn't going to like it.

"Haley, I thought we decided that they wouldn't date till they're thirty." Nathan said.

"Nate just calm down. This ones going to last a month then the next one will come."

"Daddy what's the big deal. I have a boy friend." Chelsea said looking up from her movie.

"What?"

"Duh everyone does!" Chelsea said looking up from her movie.

"Well I think you shouldn't."

"You don't always get what you want." Chelsea said imitating Haley.

"And if I can't have a BF then James here can't have a girl friend either. It's only far." Natalie said making a point.

"We'll see about that." James said.

"Yeah right. Of course he's going to be allowed to. It's just like always. He gets what he wants I just get whatever's left." Natalie complained again.

"Natalie that is not even true. You just got those hundred-fifty dollar shoes you were begging me for a month." Haley said.

"Yeah and you two just spent maybe six-hundred dollars on two stupid video game systems." Natalie said.

"Natalie Rose Scott stop complaining and do something else right now."

"Fine."

* * *

"Thank gods we gots here nows." Sadie said, "I've got to go potty Mommy."

"Ok Babe. Katie take her to the bathroom for me while I go and help get everything set up." Brooke said taking Sadie out of her seat.

"Why can't she just go by herself? It's just inside there." Katie said pointing to the cabin.

"Go Katelynn!" Lucas screamed from the back of the car.

"I'll come to." Natalie said climbing out of the Naley Van as Brooke named it, "So how was your car ride?"

"Good until a certain little brat decides to tell my dad that she caught Sean and Me making out last weekend." Katie said giving Maddie the evil eyes.

"Hey don't call me a brat!" Maddie stomped, "I'll tell mommy and daddy."

"Boo-Hoo!" Katie laughed, "I'll go cry."

"Matt and Michael stop fight." Lucas yelled trying to separate the two who where fighting over who gets the bottom bunk in the boys room of the cabin.

"But dad he always gets it."

"Matt we decided your on the top and Mike your on the bottom now stop fighting about it and just do it."

"You all stink!" Matthew said running into the cabin.

"Get use to it." Lucas yelled back.

"This is going to be a long vacation." Brooke said as the other adults laughed.

"A very long one." Haley laughed, "We may need one after this but with no kids."

"That I think is the perfect idea." Nathan said coming behind with a sleeping Chelsea in his arms and giving Haley a kiss.

* * *

_**That was chapter one. I was thinking this is going to be about four to five chapters. I want to know what you think before starting the next one.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks, Denver.**_


	2. Author's Note

_So everyone was asking the ages of the kids and so on and so on. Well here it is. The next chapter should be up in the next two days. _

_**Brucas-35,** _

_Michael Tyler Scott- 15_

_Katelynn Shannon Scott- 15_

_Matthew Keith Scott-11 _

_Maddie Karen Scott-4 _

_**Naley- 35** _

_J__ames Lucas Scott- 17 _

_Natalie Marie Scott- 15 _

_Chelsea Sara Scott- 5 _

_I hope that clears things up for you._

_Also i want to thank some people. I can't help but thank all of you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. So here are my thank yous to: Lola, DaniJ6, naley4ever323, romance in the rain, onetreehillgirl066, Brucas True Love, controversy-queen, and 23naley03._


	3. Chapter Two: A Fishie Named Bob

_Ok, so bare with me a little here. I had everything all set and almost done on my computer and my sister being a stupid person she is accidentally deleted it before I got a chance to save it. So I'm just going off what I think I wrote right now. Also it would have been up earlier but my computer was being retarded last week and wouldn't let me update it. So finally I'm here with it. _

**The Weekend Of The Dancing Flames**

**Chapter Two: A Fishie Named Bob**

"Mom, I'm going over to meet Katie then we are going to the pool."

"Ok Nattie. I want you back in two-hours." Haley said.

"Got it."

"And please make sure your dad doesn't see that I'm letting you actually wear that." Haley laughed.

"I'll try my best." Natalie laughed walking out.

"Dad tell mom that Natalie and I are going to the pool." Katie said walking towards the door.

"Not dressed like that Katie."

"Dad what is the big problem. Watch Natalie is going to wearing the same thing."

"Your wearing a skirt that shows everything and a bathing suit that covers nothing!" Lucas complained.

"Stop complaining daddy. I'm dressing the same way any normal teenage girl dress."

"Yeah and that's what I'm scared of. I do not need my fifteen-year-old looking like a hooker!" Lucas yelled loud enough that Brooke came running into the room.

"Broody Boy calm down." Brooke laughed, "Katie just go put on a shirt. It will make him a lot happier."

"Why Natalie's not?" Katie said as Natalie came walking into the cabin.

"How in the world did you get passed your dad dressed like that?" Lucas asked knowing for sure if Nate saw how short her skirt was she wouldn't be leaving her room anytime soon.

"He's at the basketball court with Jamie and told me to tell you to go down there."

"Go Broody, and bring the boys I don't want them sitting on the couch all weekend watching TV." Brooke said.

"Boys lets go now! Mikey grab your basketball." Lucas yelled as both blond haired boys came out the door, "Katie change."

"Grr. I hate you both. Now I'm going to have the worst tan line ever!" Katie complained all the way to the girl's room in the Cabin.

"Mommy come on we needs to get to da lake." Maddie said.

"Hold on baby girl. I need to get changed."

"Bye mom." Katie said, "And yes I put on a shirt."

"Ok two hours!" Brooke yelled as the girls left, "Ready Mads?"

"Yea I've been ready forever mommy!"

"Ok, come on Maddie."

"Ok there is a total hottie straight away." Natalie said as they walked towards the pool area.

"Nattie we have boyfriends, I hope you remember."

"Yeah I know. But who says we can't have a little fun flirting with some hotties?"

"I really wonder where you come from sometimes."

"Hey have you met my dad?"

"Yes many times. Duh! I'm related to him, and you!"

"Of course I know that. Anyway, want to go do some damage?"

"Of course little cuz." Katie laughed taking her hand and walking over to the hotties as they named them.

"Dad! Michael's a ball hog!" Complained Matt.

"Mike learn to past the ball." Lucas said.

"But he sucks dad! He has moms skills and you know how much she sucks at basketball."

"Michael Tyler Scott!" Lucas yelled, "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry but he stinks dad."

"I do not!" Matt said.

"Both stop it now or your both heading back to the Cabin!" Lucas said getting the evil eyes from both boys.

"Maddie come in with me!" Chelsea cheered pulling Maddie to the water.

"Can I mommy?"

"Sure babe." Brooke said getting a big hug from Maddie and Chelsea, "Go have fun. I'll be talking to Aunt Haley."

"Ok." The girl with pig-tales in her hair went skipping off with her cousin.

"Haley Tutor-Mom." Brooke said taking a seat on the towel she just put down on the sand.

"Hey Tigger."

"Katie's mad at Luke and I now because of what you let Nattie go out in." Brooke laughed.

"That's just because I decided not to start a fight with her."

"Yea well Luke isn't always that smart. I learned to pick and choose the fights with Katie, Luke is just fights with everything she wears and does."

"Mommy come in with me!" Chelsea yelled pulling Haley up from her seat.

"You too mommy!" Maddie said taking Brooke hand.

"Ok, we're coming. Hold on." Haley laughed.

"Look mommy fishies by my feet!" Maddie said jumping into Brooke's arms.

"Mads come on they're fine. They won't hurt you."

"They tickle Maddie." Chelsea smiled grabbing one in her hand.

"Chelsea Sara Scott put that fish down right now." Haley screamed.

"But mommy it feels funny." The little girl laughed.

"Chels put it down or your getting out." Haley demanded.

"But mommy I want to keep it."

"We'll buy you a gold fish when we get home."

"Can we name it Bob like I name this fish?"

"Sure, you can name it what ever you want." Haley laughed as the girl put the fish back in the water.

"Maddie don't you dare touch a fish." Brooke said.

"Fine!" Maddie pouted, "But they feel silky mommy."

"Dad look that's how she normally acts." James said pointing to Natalie and Katie talking to the boys.

"Great this is why Brooke should near be around kids when they are babies." Nathan laughed.

"I know." Lucas laughed, "One day her and they girls shopping trip is going to make me broke."

"But that's what you get for marrying a shoppaholic." Nathan laughed as they continued to play basketball but both of them keeping there eyes on the two teen girls they call their daughters.

* * *

_Ok so I feel really bad about it. Here is what I remember. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can._

_Please Review._

_Thanks. Denver._


	4. Chapter 3: Sticky Fingers

_Ok so I feel so bad. It's been what a month since I updated? I've kind of got distracted with my other stories and this one got put on the side burner. Finally after the wait here is the next chapter. I'm not so sure it's the best because I wrote it a while ago just never did get around to posting it._

_A special thanks to: naley4ever323, onetreehillgirl066, romance in the rain, princetongirl._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the cast (but I do the kids) and I don't own the name of the story._

_Summary: Two Over Protected Dad's, Two Complaining Teen Girls, Boy's With Bugs, Little Girls With Their Dollies, Parents laughing And Two Cabin's In The Woods. It's All In One Long Weekend On A Camping Trip. Brucas and Naley Future._

* * *

**The Weekend Of The Dancing Flames**

**_Chapter Three: Sticky Fingers_**

"Daddy I want a s'more!" Chelsea complained as her and Maddie went running around the empty circle where Lucas and Nathan were supposed to be starting a fire.

"You got to wait a little bit Chels." Nathan said continuing to try to start the fire.

"But I've waited forever!"

"Chels. Come here. Come help, Maddie, Aunt Brooke and I find the perfect sticks." Haley said.

"Can I have a marsh mellow?" Chelsea said.

"If you stop annoying your father then yes."

"Yea!" Chelsea said running over to them but didn't see the stick on the ground, tripped and fell, "Mommy!"

"Oh baby." Haley said running over to Chelsea and picking her up.

"Mommy my knee hurts." Chelsea cried.

"It's going to Chelsea. Now lets go clean it up." Haley said putting her on the ground.

"Mommy I can't walk my leg is broken." Chelsea said dramatically.

"Chels your leg is not broken so walk."

"Yes it is mommy." Chelsea said pointing to her knee, "Look it's bleeding."

"Stop complaining drama queen." Natalie said walking out of the cabin with her side kick right next to her.

"I am not a drama queen!"

"Girls stop it!" Nathan said, "Chelsea walk."

"You're a meanie!" Chelsea said sticking her tongue out at her dad.

"Chelsea!"

"What?" pouted the little girl.

"Come on Chels." Haley said walking into the house.

"Daddy?" Katie asked.

"Katie how much is it?" Lucas said getting strait to the point.

"Why do you think I want money?"

"Because that's usually what you want." Lucas said as Nathan and him still tried to get the fire started.

"See Luke for once you should have listen to me when I said bring the fire starters but know you and Nate had to do it a manly way." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy I got us sticks."

"About the fire tonight." Katie said, "Nattie and I got invited to go with some people we met to their camp fire tonight. Can I go?"

"No." Lucas said, "This is a family trip and we're going to keep it that way."

"But dad we always stay with you. Can't you ever just let me have fun?"

"Katelynn we are going to have fun tonight with everyone." Lucas said.

"This is why I told you Nattie that I should've asked my mom first." Katie said walking away.

"Mom?" Natalie asked walking into the cabin, "Maybe this will work."

"Yeah Natalie?"

"Some people we met today asked if Katie and I could go to their camp sight tonight. So can I go?"

"Is Katie allowed?"

"Mommy that stings!" cried Chelsea as Haley put Neosporin on her cut.

"It'll be better soon. Now go play."

"So Katie are you allowed to go?" Haley said sitting down and cleaning up the first aid kit.

"Well here's the thing Aunt Hales. My dad says this is a family trip and we can't have fun with people our own age."

"So in other words he said no?" Haley laughed.

"Yea pretty much. Do you think you can change his mind?"

"I don't know girls. This is a family trip."

"Please mom. One of the guys is really hot." Natalie laughed.

"Don't let your dad hear that Nat."

"Please mom?"

"Natalie I'll have to talk to your dad and then I'll talk to Brooke and Lucas."

"Thank you mom!" Natalie smiled running over to her mom and engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm still not saying you can go Natalie."

"I know but it's better than Uncle Luke's big fat no."

"Now go find something to do. But first tell your dad to get in here before your father and Uncle kill themselves with the fire."

"Ok." The two teens said running out of the cabin, "Nathan Daniel Scott!"

"Natalie!" Nathan yelled. He hated it when they called him that to get his attention.

"Your wife wants you inside to talk about tonight." Natalie said.

"What's going on tonight?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right." Nathan laughed going into the cabin.

"What did you two do?" Brooke asked noticing the smirk growing on Katie and Natalie's face.

"Nothing really mom."

"Right." Brooke laughed.

"Mom!" Michael yelled as James, him and Matt walked up.

"What's wrong now Michael?" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"That's where Katie gets it." Lucas laughed.

"Tell Matt to stay far away from me and James. He is to annoying!" Michael complained taking a seat on the logs around the fire pit.

"Michael Tyler Scott watch the language now."

"Sorry but he's eleven and we're teens."

"Mike stop complaining and help your dad. He needs all the help he can get."

"So mom can I go?" Natalie's asked when she saw her mom and dad walking outside.

"No." Haley said, "I tried. I really did. It's just your dad isn't really to happy about you growing up."

"Dad!" Natalie yelled.

"I said no Nat and that's how it's going to be."

"That's totally unfair."

"Can't any of you ever be cool parents?" Katie asked.

"I don't think any are besides Haley's." Brooke laughed.

"My parents are weird not cool." Haley laughed.

"Finally!" Lucas yelled as him and Nathan finally got the fire to start.

"Let there be light." Brooke laughed.

"Mommy I want a s'more now!" Chelsea complained.

"Chels be patient."

"But they good."

"Chelsea."

"Fine." Chelsea pouted as Haley went inside and got everything to make the s'mores.

"Mommy you want one?" Maddie asked taking a bite from hers.

"No thank-you Mads." Brooke laughed.

"Sticky fingers mommy!"

"This is so boring." Natalie and Katie complained.

* * *

_I know it's kind of boring but I just couldn't think of what to write._

_-Denver_


End file.
